


Confessions

by Shaloved30



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received some nice reviews over at ff.net asking if I’d add more to my drabble Apologies and after giving it some thought here’s my follow up. Thanks so much for the kind words and support. Happy Valentine’s Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Nerves had made an appearance again. Kate felt them prickling all over her and she knew her face had gone flush. Caroline was looking at her so intensely, her blue eyes sparkling with questions Kate hoped she wouldn’t ask. Not right now, while they still sat so close, her fingers stroking the blonde hairs at the nape of Caroline’s neck. She’d rather stay like this, their foreheads pressed together, and Kate’s arms draped around her neck. There wasn’t a need for words or inquiries, enough talking had gone on this week to last Kate a lifetime. All she wanted was Caroline, so she breathed her in before pressing her lips softly against hers. Kate wanted to savor it, trying not to take too much at once, she moved to smooth her hands up the sides of Caroline’s neck and into her hair. The shiver that went through Caroline vibrated them both and Kate smiled against her lips before tilting her head and capturing Caroline’s bottom lip between her own.  Caroline felt so good in her arms, tasted so sweet. Desire suddenly swept through her, forcing her eyes closed. Giving Caroline’s lip a gentle tug; Kate felt her heart clinch, right along with her center. The guttural moan that filled the quiet room caused them both to tense; Kate only realizing it didn’t come from her, but was indeed Caroline as she felt her pull away.

“W..Would..would you like some wine or maybe some tea or coffee.. perhaps something to eat?”  Caroline belted, rushing to stand.  She faced away from Kate, smoothing her hands repeatedly down the sides of her black trousers.

Kate gathered her composure, smoothing her hair back into place before she looked up at Caroline’s words, tilting her head to the side as a slight smile spread across her lips. Watching her movements caused Kate to smile even wider, Caroline was nervous, and Kate thought it was absolutely adorable. Scooting up to the edge of the couch, Kate reached out, stopping one of Caroline’s hands and pulled it back towards her and sliding her fingers between hers. As she turned her head, Kate caught something in Caroline’s eyes that made her smile fade.

“Caroline, what is it?”

Caroline’s shoulders slumped as soon as she felt Kate’s touch and she held her gaze for only a moment before dropping her eyes to the cream carpet once more.  Her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke.

“I said so many terrible things to my mother today, awful hurtful things.” She turned all the way around then but still refused to meet Kate’s eyes. “Why’d she do this? I don’t deserve it, not after how I’ve acted.”

Kate’s heart ached, hearing the guilt in Caroline’s voice and she squeezed the hand still encased in hers for reassurance. “Look at me Caroline.” Kate’s request hung in the air between them for a moment before she saw Caroline lift her head.  Deep brown eyes connecting with blue one’s now brimmed with unshed tears.Kate sat back tugging Caroline gently to her and rubbing her hands up the backs of her thighs as she came to a stop between Kate’s legs. “Your mother really does want you to be happy, you know. She told me so and I believe she meant it.”

Caroline tears came full on then, she didn’t even try to wipe away the brand new streaks, falling fast, staining her pink blouse once again.

Kate couldn’t stand it any longer and tugged Caroline hips forward and brought her around to rest on her lap. She was grateful there was no fight left, they both needed this now. To be held, and Kate held on to Caroline as tight as she could. “She loves you Caroline, enough to find my address and come to my house in the night.” Kate reached up and tilted Caroline’s chin just so, meeting her eyes, silently begging her not to look away again. “ _I_ love you Caroline, so much that I’d rather resign from my job than not have you. That’s why I did it, it’s time I was honest with you too.”

Caroline was sure her heart stopped at the words, her eyes quickly scanned Kate’s whole face for signs of a laugh or jest, surely she’d heard her wrong. Seeing nothing but sincerity and affection staring back at her, in eyes so serious yet tender, Caroline smiled. A smile that felt like it took days to accomplish. Wrapping her arms around Kate’s neck, Caroline’s eyes never left hers; she’d lost herself in the depths of love she finally allowed herself to see there.

“Kate..I  I love you too,” she whispered.

And she meant it. The time to seize her happiness was now and as she leaned forward to caress the side of Kate’s face and capture her lips, she knew she had found it.


End file.
